leotestfandomcom-20200214-history
Rematch: Corvo Attano (Dishonored) v Kiritsugu (Fate/Zero)
Corvo Attano: The Masked Assassin of Dunwall versus Kiritsugu Emiya: The Magus Killer Note Unlike the original battle, I'm going for a minimalistic loadout. This does not violate the nerfing policy; the natural abilities of Kiritsugu are limited to his Time Manipulation, and Blink is the only power Corvo is forced to get; the others are optional, and may not be canon. Nerfing policy does not apply to limiting weapon loadout as of writing. Kiritsugu Emiya Bio Kiritsugu's early childhood was spent on the run, with his father fleeing a Sealing Designation. They eventually settled on Alimango Island in the Philippines, where they lived for a few years. While there, Kiritsugu learned some of the basics of the Emiya magic and developed a friendship with and crush on his father's assistant, Shirley. This life came to an abrupt end when Shirley consumed some of his father's research materials and turned into a Dead Apostle - the Nasuverse's equivalent of a vampire. The sealing Enforcers caught up with them on the same night, and the mercenary Natalia took Kiritsugu under her wing after the latter killed his own father. Afterwards, Kiristugu worked as a mercenary, killing the few to save the many. this eventually culminated in him killing his own mentor and mother figure, leaving him an emotional wreck. He eventually left the mercenary life to live with his wife, Irisveil von Einzbern. The Holy Grail then called upon him for the fourth Grail War, where he would be forced to sacrifice his wife. Over the course of the war, Kiritsugu fought and defeated several powerful magi, eventually "winning" the war by reaching the Grail first. Realizing his dream was unattainable, he rejected the grail. This broke him completely, until he saved and adopted Shirou. In short, Kiritsugu's life sucks. Weapons and Abilities |-| Thompson Contender = The Thompson Contender is Kiritsugu's Mystic Code. It's a single-shot handgun that fires rifle bullets. Kiristugu has had this customized to have a 14-inch barrel and chambered for a .30-06 cartridge. Despite its immense power, he is able to aim and fire the weapon with little recoil. Reloading the gun takes less than two subjective seconds. |-| Knife = It's a knife. |-| Origin Bullets = The Origin Bullets are Kiritsugu's trump card. Each bullet has powdered bone from his ribs inside it, which gives them magical properties. When fired at someone using magic, the bullet materializes his origin - cutting and tying - within the target's magical facilities. It severs the connection between mage and magic and then ties it back together wrong. This typically results in great pain, large loss of blood, unconsciousness, and/or death. In order to be effective, however, these need to be fired at someone while they're using magic. Otherwise, it's simply a macabre bullet. 66 of these bullets exist. |-| Innate Time Control = Innate Time Control is Kiritsugu's magic. A combat-capable evolution of the Emiya family's Time Manipulation abilities, it manipulates the flow of time within a bounded field. In layman's terms, Kiritsugu creates an area where time flows differently than normal. In order to make this form of magic effective in combat, Kiritsugu limits the bounded field to his own body. This ends up having a far more powerful effect at greater cost. Rather than manipulating a space around him, manipulating his own body allows for the total manipulation of the universe, as it changes his own perception of time rather than time itself. The universe, however, doesn't like this and tries to forcibly end it. This results in damage to his body the longer he uses it, so it has to be done in controlled bursts rather than a continuous application. Adding Avalon into the equation changes things, but that's not in this battle. It's activated using the command "Time Alter," followed by a multiplier and the manipulation type. His most used spell - Time Alter, Double Accel - speeds his actions and perceptions to double speed, allowing for a quick barrage during combat or a speedy escape from a bad situation. He has also used spells to slow his inner time - such as Time Alter, Triple Stagnate - to improve his stealth by suppressing his vital signs. Corvo Attano Bio Corvo Attano was born in Serkonos and later emigrated to Dunwall to serve Jessamine Kaldwin, princess and later Empress. Corvo won several tournaments at the age of 16, and was recruited into the military. His skills were such that he was assigned to the Emperor's unit at the age of 18. He later became Empress Jessamine's royal protector at a young age, and was skilled enough to be the first Royal Protector to overcome Dunwall's general xenophobia. He grew close with the Jessamine quickly, and the two began a romantic relationship. He spent his days as the personal bodyguard and ambassador of the Empress and their daughter, fighting entire military squads single-handedly as part of his daily training. After he was framed for the Empress's murder and the kidnapping of his daughter, he met The Outsider and gained magic powers. The exact specifics of what follows is left up to the player, but Corvo eliminates everything separating him from his daughter and his daughter from her throne, and restores her as Empress. Weapons and Abilities |-| Pistol = A simple, single-shot break action pistol. Appears to have a wheellock mechanism, but the reload animation implies that this is either decorative or works differently from real-life wheellocks. It's got pretty good range, and Corvo can reload a new shot quickly. Appears to shoot shot rather than a slug. |-| "Sword" = Corvo's "sword" is closer to a dagger or knife in length, and is drawn using a switchblade-like mechanism. The blade is sharp, and it can kill things. |-| Crossbow = A small crossbow which favors concealment over power. This can be seen in the size and construction of the crossbow. Its non-composite design and short length allow for easy stowing, but these attributes both limit the draw strength. It can carry three types of ammunition: *Normal Bolt: Your generic crossbow bolts. Nothing special. *Sleep Dart: A special hypodermic bolt that injects a drug that knocks the target out. *Incendary Bolt: Exactly what it sounds like. A crossbow bolt that sets things on fire. |-| Blink = Blink is a magic that's a lot more complicated than it seems. On the surface, it seems like a short-range teleport that converves momentum. A look at the actual mechanics behind it paints a different picture, however. Corvo can't Blink through walls, and anything within his path - bullets, enemies, Walls of Light, etc. - will still hit him. This implies that rather than a classic teleport, Blink physically moves Corvo at high speed and slows him down to his original velocity. Audial distortions also imply a half-second of slowed time as soon as Blink finishes. Voting *Votes with intelligent edges or 10 complete and relevant sentences count as a full vote *Votes with semi-intelligent edges or 5 complete and relevant sentences count as a half vote *All others count as zero. *Rebuttals can lower a vote by half *Counter-rebuttals can regain that half *And the most important part: I have the final say on how much a vote counts for. I may not follow these guidelines if I feel a vote merits something different. Category:DF